<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6 Days Without You by BeccaGreenleaf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582233">6 Days Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/BeccaGreenleaf'>BeccaGreenleaf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergent, Emotions, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, POV Tharn, POV Thorn, Persistent Lhong, Pre/During EP 12, Real Time Diary, Supportive Brother, Suspicions, Waring Emotions, post ep 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaGreenleaf/pseuds/BeccaGreenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Type? He loved Type the most.<br/>He loved all his boyfriends, but they always left him behind. Always left him a little more broken than before. Tharn had thought Type was the healing balm, the one that wouldn't leave him. After he'd fought so hard to get him, his acceptance, friendship and then love. It had already been a bumpy ride. But now, Tharn was just left broken again. He had no idea how to get through the next minute, let alone the rest of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1 - Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is designed a bit like a diary, with odd sections of each day between Tharn/Type's break up and make up shown.<br/>Each chapter is designed to be longer than the last, with the exception of the one not in Tharn's POV, I'll let you all form your opinions as to why.</p><p>I'm going to apologise in advance, because I got emotional writing this! </p><p>There's a cover photo for each chapter which I'm posting on my twitter, if you want to see it, check the pinned post! My account is @Nephilim_Becca!</p><p>I will post 1 chapter a day for 7 days! I hope you enjoy! The last chapter is split into 2, and I'll do both within 12 hours of the other!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word of the day: Broken.</p><p>Tharn had never quite understood what someone meant when they described someone else as broken. People broke things, sure, sometimes each other or themselves. That was being human. But to be described as broken… well, now he thought he understood.</p><p>It was still dark outside, but Tharn had woken up about an hour ago. Lifting his head off of Lhong's shoulder. He felt sticky and uncomfortable. And his head hurt. It really hurt. It had taken an hour for him to actually move from that spot because of the pain.<br/>
Tharn nearly didn't recognise himself in the bathroom mirror. Hair sticking up at odd angles, bloodshot eyes, glistening cheeks, red nose.<br/>
He washed his face, scrubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up a little before heading back into the room, his eyes glancing to Lhong. He debated waking him up, but thought better of it, instead quickly changing and texting Thorn. He couldn't stay here; this was his home with Type. Staying here without Type, he just couldn't do it, and he didn't feel he had anywhere else he could go.<br/>
<em>Are you up?</em><br/>
<em>Coming home. Need help.<br/>
</em>Tharn had always been able to rely on his brother. He loved Thorn as a best friend, a confidant, not just his brother. Tharn didn't wait for a reply, giving the room one last look. He never wanted to come back here again.<br/>
He left quietly, thankful that he had a car instead of having to walk.</p><p>Thorn had replied. Tharn hadn't read it, but he'd seen his phone light up with the message while he was driving. Now he was sat in his car, and he couldn't stomach the idea of getting out. He wanted Type there to encourage him, in whatever stupid, forceful way he normally would. Probably with a few insults thrown in for good measure.<br/>
He hadn't realised his cheeks were becoming damp again, thinking of the way Type would roll his eyes at him and call him a drama queen, only to hold his hand or kiss his cheek before whatever Tharn was about to do. It had only been a few hours, and he already couldn't work out how to live without him.</p><p>Walking into that door was the hardest thing Tharn thought he'd ever do. His tears were still flowing, his body felt weak and he was shaking uncontrollably. He didn't think anyone had ever seen him like this. He hadn't realised how weak he was until he collapsed before he could get to Thorn, but his brother was there to catch him before he hit the floor.<br/>
He could hear Thorn talking to him, trying to comfort him, but all Tharn could do was think of Type. He wanted Type back. He wanted to cry against Type's shoulder and have Type hold him to comfort him. Thorn's words weren't helping, telling him it was okay was making him worse as his mind tried again to work out what he'd done so wrong. He loved Type, more than any words could explain.</p><p>Once he'd calmed down enough, Thorn pulled Tharn up, sitting him on the sofa before leaving for a few minutes. He returned with a glass of water and some pain killers.<br/>
"Come on, Tharn. Take this, then you need to go to bed."<br/>
Tharn didn't react to the words, but took the meds and glass from Thorn when he was forced to.</p><p>He didn't remember going to his room, or to bed.<br/>
Tharn squinted against the light coming from the windows, pulling his duvet up to cover his face. The sun had long since risen above the horizon. The brightness, even behind his duvet, stung his eyes, his head throbbing along with the pain.<br/>
"Thanya's asking about you." A voice, Thorn's, spoke. "She saw your car on the way to piano. I haven't told her you're here yet."<br/>
Tharn didn't respond.<br/>
"How's your head?" The duvet was lifted away from Tharn's face, Thorn's face coming into view. "Do you need some more meds?" Tharn rolled away from him. "Tharn, come on. I'm trying to help."<br/>
"I'm fine." Tharn lied, his voice cracking. "I just want to sleep."<br/>
"It's nearly midday, you can't sleep all day." Tharn didn't respond. He didn't even look at Thorn. "Fine, I'll bring you lunch up when mom's made it, but you're not allowed to eat it in bed."</p><p>Lunch had been and gone. Tharn had gotten out of bed, and Thorn had even managed to get him to have a shower. His phone had buzzed a few times, but he ignored it. Whoever it was, they could wait.<br/>
"Why don't you come downstairs?"<br/>
"I don't feel like it."<br/>
"Come on Tharn. You might feel better if you go and sit with mom and dad for a bit."<br/>
"Not today."<br/>
"Tharn…" Thorn had sighed. Tharn was stubborn. He had a way of getting what he wanted and he knew exactly how to do it. "Will you at least come down for dinner?"<br/>
"I don't know." He replied honestly, his eyes meeting Thorn's.<br/>
Thorn nodded slowly. "Okay. I'll let them know you might."</p><p>He didn't. Tharn had fallen back asleep, and instead of being woken up, a bowl of food had been brought up for him to eat when he woke up, as well as some more pain killers. He didn't eat more than a bite though. He felt like even just that was too much and he might throw up after.<br/>
Tharn loved his brother. Really loved him. But he'd give anything for it to be Type looking after him now.<br/>
To add to everything, Lhong called five times today. Tharn tried not to feel guilty for not picking up. He didn't want to talk to Lhong yet. Give it a bit of time, and maybe he would.</p><p>Tharn slept uneasily that night. His body curling around the bundled up duvet as dreams of Type leaning over him, kissing him softly and hugging him flooded into his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2 - Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Word of the day: Numb</p>
  <p>It had only been a day, but he had already forgotten the last time he felt happy. Everything memory of the last moths was mingled with loss now. Wasn't it better to just not feel it at all? Maybe being numb would be a blessing. It meant he couldn't feel the pain, because he was sure that's what it should feel like right now. And it meant he didn't cry. That was important, he needed to hold that together. He had to.</p>
  <p>Tharn got up for breakfast today. Or, more to the point, Thorn - who had camped out in Tharn's room overnight - had told Tharn under no uncertain terms that he was to get up, washed and dressed, and go to breakfast. Tharn hadn't resisted. He didn't feel like he had the energy to.<br/>
Thanya had jumped on him the second he got down the stairs, nattering into his ear about piano lessons and school, and how, when she was older, she wanted to be a musician just like he was.<br/>
"Let's let him eat, Thanya," dad said, calling them over to the table. Tharn put Tanya down so she could run to her seat.<br/>
He didn't speak at all through breakfast. Eating a minuscule amount, but he was polite enough, to remain sitting with his family while they finished.<br/>
When he was getting down from the table to return upstairs, his mother pulled him towards her, wrapping her arms around him, while Tharn's arms hung limply at his side.<br/>
"Tharn, we love you." she whispered softly to him. Tharn felt himself nod almost disbelievingly. After all, everyone else left him. What would he do if his family did too?</p>
  <p>"Thorn, what's wrong with Tharn?" Thanya's voice filled his ears. She usually sounded happy, but there was a sad edge to her voice now, like she was feeling the pain along with Tharn.<br/>
Tharn had gone to sleep after breakfast, his head still a little uncomfortable from the previous day. He wasn't sure what had woken him up, Thanya giving him a hug and talking to Thorn, or his phone vibrating irritatingly next to him.<br/>
"Tharn's just been through a lot, Princess, he'll get better." Tharn wanted to say it wasn't true. He had no way of getting any better right now. It was like he needed instructions, maybe a Youtube tutorial - <em>'how to get better from a broken heart.' </em>But there was no real or generic response to that. Right now, Tharn doubted there was even an answer to that that would work for him. Jeed had said too many heart breaks can kill you. Somehow, Tharn knew she was right.<br/>
"Mm, he's right, Thanya." Tharn lied. If it was just Thorn he wouldn't have, but he couldn't tell Thanya the truth.<br/>
Thanya's reaction was instant, Tharn loved her smile, it lit the whole world up. "You're awake! Teach me piano, Tharn! Please!" None of the family could say no to Thanya. Tharn just sighed, his eyes glancing to his phone that was buzzing again.<br/>
"Is that Lhong?" Thorn asked. Tharn nodded. "He's called a few times while you slept. I nearly picked up to ask him to wait a bit."<br/>
"I'll watch you play, Thanya," Tharn responded to his sister, "But I don't feel like playing myself at the moment. I hope that's okay?"<br/>
Thanya looked thoughtful for a second, before nodding, "Okay!" She jumped up off of the bed, grabbing Tharn's hand to pull him up too.</p>
  <p>Tharn's phone buzzed again in his hand. Another call from Lhong. He declined it. He didn't want Lhong's friendship at the moment. He didn't even want his family's love sometimes, but he seemed to have no choice about that one. Thanya was playing a new song on the piano, the one she'd said she was going to start learning when Tharn had been home during the semester break. Tharn could barely remember the tune, let alone the name. It was a nice song though. Slow, in a minor key.<br/>
He knew he shouldn't, feeling nothing was better than feeling that, but Tharn couldn't resist unlocking his phone. It was like the music was telling him to. He switched onto gallery, flicking through a few of the photos. He had a lot, especially of the past few months. Type asleep, looking adorable. Type looking sexy, all hot and sweaty after football. Type's hand clasped in his; his hand looked tiny in comparison to Tharn's. Type kissing his cheek. Type smiling that shy smile that usually showed after Tharn had just said something nice. Type sat watching a match on the tv, not doing anything special, but to Tharn, he looked perfect. Type sat watching him at Khong and Jeed's pub. That was one of his favourites. No had taken the photo and sent it to him, Type's eyes were so soft. He was watching Tharn, and just from the picture, Tharn could feel the love from him. He knew that, even if Type hadn't said it, Type loved him. The piano faded away from his head as he gazed at the photo, Thanya still playing in the background, but Tharn couldn't hear it. He ran his finger gently down the side of the phone, stopping just in line with Type's lips, where his gaze was often drawn when with him.<br/>
"I miss you."<br/>
He didn't notice when Thanya stopped playing, heading over to Tharn with a tissue in hand and steadily wiping at the tears that were falling.</p>
  <p>Tharn was at the table for dinner, they were having spaghetti, he knew it was cooked just for him, actually, Thanya had cooked it, with a bit of help, but he still couldn't stomach eating much. His mind seemed to decide he was full well before he should have been, and he couldn't eat more after that. The worried glances from his parents weren't helping either. He just wanted to hide away forever.</p>
  <p>Lhong had called 10 times today. Tharn still hadn't picked it up. He wondered how long it would take for Lhong to leave him too. Sure he'd been around the longest, but everyone had left so far. Friends and lovers. Other than his family, Lhong was all Tharn had left. Maybe Lhong would leave him too now. He'd see what everyone else had seen, whatever it was, whatever made Type, Tar and the others leave, and he'd leave too. Maybe it was what Tharn deserved.</p>
  <p>When he finally got to sleep, Tharn slept easier that night. Whether from the acceptance of him being alone or something else, he didn't know. Both Thorn and Thanya in his bedroom. Thanya had fallen asleep on his bed by accident, but instead of moving her, they'd let her sleep on one side, Thorn getting his blanket back out and sleeping on the floor next to Tharn. It was nice, Tharn had to admit that. But he would still have given anything to have Type in his arms again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3 - Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Word of the day: Lost</p>
<p>Why? Because that's what Tharn felt. He didn't know how to live without Type. What his everyday was like. What did he do when he woke up? For food? For evening entertainment. With Type it was easy. Tharn spoiled Type.<br/>
He was so used to waking up with Type, having Type with him every morning and every evening. The only time they weren't together was when they were in lessons. Type had become his every waking, and often sleeping, thought. And now…</p>
<p>Tharn woke up early this morning. Earlier than Thorn or Thanya.<br/>
It was still dark outside, so Tharn had turned over, trying to get back to sleep, unsuccessfully. After a while he turned back to the window, if he couldn't sleep, he might as well know when he could get up. The sun was just beginning to rise, the sky turning pink to pale blue as he watched. In the right location, and with the right person, it would've been quite romantic to watch. He'd give anything to be out there with Type. But Tharn was stuck here, unable to fall back asleep, uninterested in getting up and moving, so he just lay there, gazing at the ceiling, waiting for the world to wake up too.</p>
<p>He'd been awake for three hours. In that time Tharn had gotten up, washed, changed and was sat downstairs with his family. His spoon was moving mechanically between his bowl and his mouth, as if he was unaware of what he was doing. The rest of the family were talking around him about what they had to do today. Dad was due to go to the office, Thanya had school and then mom would take her to piano. Thorn was home all day though.<br/>
"Will you go to lessons today, Tharn?" Mom asked. Tharn just stared at his plate for a minute before shaking his head. He wasn't ready yet. He knew it would mean missing band practice too, the band would probably hate him for that, but Tharn couldn't bring himself to care about that yet.<br/>
"Try and get out the house today, Tharn." Dad spoke now. "Fresh air would probably do you some good." Tharn just nodded. He didn't feel like anything would do him good, unless it involved Type, but he wouldn't say that to his family.</p>
<p>Most of the day, Tharn sat on his bed. He wasn't doing anything, just sat, or laid down, silent, staring ahead of him, or to the ceiling. Every time his eyes shut he was sure he could see Type sitting opposite him, or lying just behind him, and then his eyes opened again, and the reality hit. How was he supposed to live without Type?</p>
<p>He was outside for a bit after lunch, sitting with his feet in the pool. He used to love swimming. Right now, he couldn't really care for it, but the water was numbing him, somehow, as he sat there gazing over it, letting it's coolness settle around his feet.<br/>
Tharn let out a heavy sigh. His mind was empty, and time was dragging. He wished there was something he wanted to do, that he knew would distract him, but he didn't want to swim, or play music, or sleep, or talk, or go to uni. He just sat there, watching the time pass and listening to the birds song around him.<br/>
The buzzing of his phone broke him out of his daydream, an incoming call from Lhong again. It was the fourth time he'd called so far today. He let the ring continue a few times, debating whether to pick it up, before declining the call. He didn't feel bad about it now. Lhong could wait, and if he didn't want to, so what. Right now, if he couldn't have Type's friendship and love, he didn't want anyone's.<br/>
Keeping his phone in his hand, Tharn stared out to the other side of the pool again, trying to get lost in whatever daydream had caught him before, but he couldn't. His thought turned to his phone and he stared at it for a second, before unlocking it and going onto his messages. Without hesitation he clicked on Type's name. It was a bad idea, but so what.<br/>
He tried to smile, really tried, as he read through the messages. He wanted to, his heart feeling ready to jump. "They're all cursing messages from you." The tears came when he stopped talking though. The realisation hitting him again hard, Type wasn't his anymore. He'd never get any more of those loving insults from him. "Come back to curse me. I'll let you do anything. You can insult me all you want." His voice broke. "But please come back to me."<br/>
He tried to even out his breathing as the pain in his chest came back. His eyes clenching shut for a second, as if it would shut out the pain. "Tharn, you idiot!" He shouted to himself. He'd let the pain come back after telling himself not to. Without thinking, he threw his phone away from him, into the water.<br/>
Thorn showed up then, sitting next to Tharn, the worry for Tharn very clear in his eyes. "Tharn."<br/>
For a fraction of a second Tharn thought he'd seen Type sitting next to him, as comfortable as if this were his home too. It would've been his home too.<br/>
"Thorn." He couldn't hide the hurt from his voice, or the pain in his eyes.<br/>
Thorn held his gaze for a moment longer before pulling Tharn against his chest, letting Tharn cry against it. He said something about Tharn getting over this, but right now, Tharn didn't understand how that could be true.</p>
<p>When Tharn had calmed down a bit, Thorn had rescued his phone. He was thankful it was waterproof, otherwise he would've lost everything on it, photo's, messages… Tharn wasn't ready to lose that yet. He had gone back to bed after that, he hadn't slept, he didn't feel like doing so right now, but he was laid in bed when Thorn came to see him. He'd heard Thorn talking downstairs, he'd assumed it was to mom, but apparently it was later in the day than he realised, and mom was out with Thanya.<br/>
"Lhong's here to see you." Thorn said from the doorway. Tharn looked up at him, his eyes still red from when he was by the pool barely half an hour earlier, and shook his head. "I'll tell him you're still asleep then." Thorn smiled. Tharn would've tried to smile back, but he couldn't. He waited until he heard Thorn at the bottom of the stairs before going to sit on the top stair, listening to their conversation.<br/>
There wasn't much to be heard though. They were talking about family, and how loving and caring his family was. Tharn agreed, he was lucky with his family. He'd hoped to hear an update on Type. How was he doing? Was he in as much pain as Tharn was? Probably not, it was his choice to break up after all. But Tharn could hope that maybe Type had felt as he did. But Lhong had probably deleted everything Type from his life after what had happened. He doubted Lhong had even seen him since that night. The thought made Tharn hurt a little more.<br/>
Thorn came to see him again after Lhong had left, but Tharn pretended to be asleep. He didn't want to talk at the moment.</p>
<p>He was silent again at dinner, but he was present, and Tharn could tell that was important for his family. He ate a little more than yesterday. It still wasn't enough, but maybe he would get there.<br/>
He did go straight to bed afterwards though. His mind felt tired enough to sleep, and really, that's all he wanted to do right now.<br/>

</p><p>Tharn hadn't had any more calls from Lhong, He was glad about that. In the past 3 days, he'd had over 20 from him, and really he just wanted Lhong to back off for a bit until he was ready. Now Tharn was just hoping that he didn't have a visit from Lhong everyday instead.<br/>
While he was lying in bed, waiting for sleep to come, Tharn couldn't help wondering again just how his life worked without Type in it. Was it even possible that it did?</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4 - Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word of the day: Comfort</p>
<p>Or maybe a lack of it. His only comfort at the moment, by choice, was his family. And one friend.<br/>Yesterday Tharn thought he didn't want anyone's friendship. Today he realised he was wrong. He just wanted the right persons.</p>
<p>Thorn was in his room again this morning, camping out on his floor. It was almost as if he expected Tharn to do something stupid during the night.<br/>They woke up at a similar time, Thorn throwing the curtains open and dragging a grumbling Tharn out of bed to make sure he got up in time for breakfast.<br/>His parents asked if he was going to school, or band, or anything today, but Tharn shook his head. He didn't want to be back there yet, if he couldn't spend his free time there with Type. Really, he didn't want to leave the house at all, although he told himself he would sit outside again in the afternoon.<br/>Tharn helped wash up after breakfast. It wasn't fair for him to be home and not helping, which had happened for the past three days, so he started to get stuck in, Thanya dried up as best as she could, hugging Tharn every time she was waiting for an item to take.</p>
<p>Thorn was busy with work, Mom and Dad were at work and Thanya at school. So, Tharn went back to bed after breakfast. Apparently despite the amount of time Tharn had slept for, he hadn't slept well last night, or maybe he had. He spent the time staring at the ceiling, his mind zoning out to blankness.<br/>He was laid there for a few hours before he realised that he had a tune going through his head. It wasn't one he recognised either. He sat up quickly, pulling a pen and paper over to him and scribbling down some cords and notes.<br/>Sometimes he felt like songs just came to him, other times it was like pulling teeth out. All Tharn knew was that he had a title <em>'Miss You' </em>and a tune, and now he wanted to write a song.<br/><em>"I miss the way it felt to hold you close,<br/></em><em>The way your lips felt every time we kiss.<br/></em><em>Every second was like a brand new hope,<br/></em><em>And Every moment since I just miss -<br/></em><em>I miss you."<br/></em>He didn't know what it really sounded like, just random words written on the page, but it helped, Tharn thought, getting the emotions out on paper when he was struggling to any other way.</p>
<p>"Tharn, how're you doing?" Thorn hadn't asked him that for a few days. He was the only one that didn't ask every day. He seemed to know it wouldn't change as quickly as everyone else thought, or hoped.<br/>Tharn shrugged in response, "I don't know." Everything still felt wrong, like he was missing a large piece of himself. He could hide the pain quite well normally, but each time someone asked, they cracked away at it. He lied every time to stop them. There was silence between them, Thorn perched on the edge of Tharn's bed while Tharn was sat with his back against the headrest, his knees bent up to his chest. Tharn looked up, Thorn was waiting. "I miss him." Tharn admitted quietly. "I miss him so much." He hated when Thorn did this, it always made him cry, and Tharn never liked crying in front of anyone. "I want him to come back to me… I want him back…" Tharn quickly rubbed his sleeve over his face, drying the tears.<br/>Thorn smiled sadly at Tharn, "You never have to lie to me, you know." He moved up to the head of the bed, placing a hand on Tharn's shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly. "I'm going to go out this afternoon. Will you be alright here on your own?" Tharn nodded, it would be the first time he'd be alone for 4 days. "Good, well, if you need me, you can always call me. I don't know how long I'll be out for."</p>
<p>After lunch, Tharn sat himself outside on one of the chairs. He'd debated changing into swim shorts and jumping in the pool, but he couldn't be bothered. It felt like too much effort.<br/>He sighed, his gaze unfocused on the tree. Part of him wanted to look at his photo's again, or messages. Anything from Type. He refrained for a while. His phone buzzed a few times in his pocket, but Tharn just ignored it. It was more tempting to look if he had the phone out, but after the fourth or fifth call, he finally took it out, declining the call from Lhong, and unlocking his phone again. He was about to hit onto the gallery when he heard someone calling his name from the other side of the gate into their garden. It wasn't his family, or Lhong.<br/>"No?" Tharn asked weakly. He'd barely used his voice recently, and it showed.<br/>"You are here! I wasn't sure if I'd got the house right or not!" Tharn didn't respond, he wasn't aware he'd ever given his address to No, and he wasn't sure he wanted Techno's company either. "Type's rubbish with directions." No continued, as if he'd read Tharn's mind. Tharn's heart jumped at the mention of Type, but it didn't hurt like it did from anyone else. Type must've told Techno where to go, maybe to check on Tharn for him, or maybe No just wanted to check on Tharn himself. "I did think about calling or texting, but then I thought you'd ignore me, so I thought I'd come over. I hope you don't mind. I can go if you want?"<br/>Tharn smiled.  He actually felt it. His first real smile in four days. No's inability to stop talking sometimes was something that had always amused him. "It's unlocked." He called back, waiting a few minutes for No to get into the garden and pull up a chair next to Tharn before continuing. "What are you doing here, No?"<br/>No tilted his head, looking at Tharn with some intensity, his next words were spoken with sincerity, lacking their usual mirth. "You're my friend too." Tharn heard the 'as well as Type' that No added silently there. "I'm meant to be eating out with Champ, but bailed on him last minute."<br/>"Oh," Tharn nodded, turning his eyes down. "Do you want food? I can sort something for you."<br/>"It's alright, I'm not hungry. I came to see how you were. I haven't seen you on campus the past few days."<br/>Tharn shrugged in response. He didn't have an answer for No as to how he was, he could say fine and Type would think he didn't miss him, he could say in pain, and Type would feel guilty. Anyway he doubted that No was really surprised he hadn't been at uni. Instead he turned the question back on No, "What about Type?" Tharn asked hesitantly, his voice cracking on Type's name.<br/>"What about him?"<br/>No was playing dumb, Tharn knew it. "How is he?"<br/>"Honestly, I don't know." No said. It was sincere enough that Tharn almost believed him, but No spent all his time with Type, there was no way he didn't know at least something. Tharn looked away, holding his phone tightly in his hands as if it was a lifeline, and slowly, No continued talking. "This is just my opinion. He never tells me anything. He still loves you. I think he's in pain, sometimes he just gets that look. But I think, maybe, he just needs some time. Who knows, you could come out of this together, stronger than before."<br/>Tharn shook his head at that, it seemed much more likely right now that they would never see each other again, but he was grateful for No's words anyway.<br/>The pair sat in silence for a while, No flicking between looking around and texting someone. Tharn wanted to ask if it was Type, but he knew that, if it was, having that knowledge wouldn't help him.<br/>When they did speak again, it was pointless conversation. No talking about how big the house was, and, from the outside, it looked really nice. Mostly Tharn just nodded along to the random quips No made.<br/>"I should go. I hope you don't mind that I came over today." No said finally. He'd been there for nearly an hour. Tharn shrugged in response, watching No get up, grabbing his bag that Tharn hadn't noticed before, and head to the gate.<br/>Before he could leave, Tharn spoke. "No, I'm glad you came, thank you." No responded with a smile, shutting the gate as he left.</p>
<p>Everyone had arrived home not long after that. It was almost as if No had planned it with Thorn to cover the time he would be alone, but Tharn doubted that actually happened. Thorn had never met Techno, it just seemed to have been convenient timing by him.<br/>Thorn was unusually quiet at dinner, mom and dad were doing most of the talking, asking each of the children what they had been up to today while they ate. Thorn gave a lose comment about meeting an old friend for a drink. Something seemed off about him, but when Tharn questioned him after dinner, Thorn said nothing brushing it off as if he were thinking about work. It didn't make Tharn feel any easier.</p>
<p>Lhong had called 10 times again today. It wasn't quite one for every hour Tharn was awake, but it felt like it was going to be. He felt like Lhong didn't understand that he needed time. He knew what Tharn had been like on that night, he knew what Tar had done, what Type had done. But Lhong's persistence felt almost as suffocating as the heart break.</p>
<p>Thorn was still sleeping in his room. Tharn had begun to almost enjoy it, having his brother so close, but Thorn was restless tonight, tossing and turning as if he had a lot on his mind. Maybe he did.<br/>Not for the first time Tharn wished Type were here. He could always fall asleep when he was cuddled up with Type, even if there was other things trying to distract him. He grabbed his second pillow instead. It wasn't the same, but he would have to make do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5 - Fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note this chapter is in Thorn's POV!<br/>Because it's not Tharn's POV, it's slightly shorter than the previous chapter.</p>
<p>Please don't forget to Kudos and comment if you enjoy fics (that's any fic, not just mine, all writers deserve a lot of love :D)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word of the day: Fear</p>
<p>Thorn wouldn't say he'd ever really known fear. He wasn't scared of a lot. But that night, when Tharn had fallen into his arms and cried his heart out. He felt it then. And right now, he would say he felt it now too, because he knew that, no matter what, after the information he was given yesterday, his brother's life would never be what it was. He had no choice. Tharn was always a family man; he was a lover, not a fighter, he cared so much that Thorn often envied his heart, and how large it must be. Of course, that didn't always help, like now when Tharn's heart was broken. It was like he was just waiting for that information to make it shatter into millions of pieces and never be whole again. Something like 'Type will never love you again,' or, 'It's all because of your best friend.' And that was the truth of it. Right now, Tharn's heart was in Thorn's hands. Should he share that information with Tharn? How? And if Tharn lost everything except his family, how his brother could come back from that?</p>
<p>Thorn stretched out from his position on the floor. He'd been there for five days now, keeping Tharn company, being there if he needed a shoulder to cry on. He hadn't, but Thorn would rather be there just in case.<br/>He loved being the oldest, being the one there that Tharn and Princess could lean on if they needed to. Normally they didn't, but he was always there, and they knew it.<br/>Getting up, Thorn opened Tharn's curtains, hearing a grumble from his brother, he couldn't help but laugh a little.<br/>"Come on. I can smell breakfast, time to get up."<br/>Tharn grumbled again, but did start to move. He was getting better with that, reforming his routine.<br/> Thorn was about to leave the room to go and wash when Tharn stopped him.<br/>"Thorn, are you okay?"<br/>Thorn paused, looking at Tharn with surprise. It should be him asking Tharn that, not the other way around.<br/>"Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?"<br/>"You seemed restless last night."<br/>Thorn looked wide eyed at Tharn, more shocked to see Tharn not looking sad, but worried for his brother. Thorn smiled at him, trying to ease Tharn's concern.<br/>"Don't worry. I've just got a lot on my mind, with work and all," Thorn lied. "I'm going to shower, see you at breakfast." Tharn only nodded in response, it was good enough for Thorn though, and he left the room.</p>
<p>Tharn had spoken more at breakfast today. Something had seemed to ease his mind, whether he was starting to get over the heartbreak or it was something else, Thorn didn't know. He was pleased though, watching his brother talking a little easier to Princess made him smile; and he could see Thanya trying to make Tharn smile too. He loved watching his siblings together. Sure, he was a little jealous of Thanya's love for Tharn, but he couldn't say he was surprised. Tharn was the 'cool' one in the family, and he had always been good with Princess, even when he was too young to properly care for her. One day, if he and his partner wanted them, Thorn was certain Tharn would make a fantastic father.</p>
<p>The house was empty again, mom and dad were at work and Thanya at school. Thorn was grateful for being able to work from home, although he'd left for nearly two hours in the end yesterday, leaving Tharn alone didn't feel right at the moment. Plus it gave him time to think.<br/>He wasn't sure how much he could trust Type after what he did to Tharn, but if Type was right, and so much of Tharn's pain was because of his best friend, then maybe Tharn deserved to know the truth. Although, if Type had lied, he would ensure that Type could never see Tharn again.</p>
<p>Lhong decided to show up after Lunch. Tharn had gone for a nap, and about half an hour later, the doorbell rang.<br/>Thorn debated just sending Lhong away, but after their conversation a few days prior, that would probably have seemed suspicious.<br/>"How're you?" Thorn asked, watching Lhong.<br/>"I'm good. I'm missing Tharn, though." Lhong paused, looking around briefly before turning back to Tharn. "How is he?"<br/>"He's sleeping again." Thorn didn't take his eyes off of Lhong. "After everything with Tar and Type, I think he's given up on love and friends right now." It wasn't a lie, Thorn didn't think Tharn wanted anyone but family in his life at the moment. He watched Lhong's face drop, just for a second, but he could see it.<br/>"Oh."<br/>"I'm sorry to be wasting your time."<br/>"Tharn's worth all my time," Lhong responded.<br/>"I'm glad he has a friend like you, Lhong." Thorn's smiled despite the internal war. At least one thing Type had told him was accurate, Lhong loved his brother. Tharn returned that love, Thorn knew, but maybe not in the way it was wanted.<br/>"I'll always be by his side." Lhong smiled at Thorn. For some reason, it made him feel uncomfortable. "I should go, if he's not up."<br/>"Thank you for checking on him," Thorn responded. He felt bad for feeling happy that he was going. "I'll let him know you came around." Lhong left after that, leaving Thorn to his thoughts.</p>
<p>He didn't want Type to be right, but he also didn't want him to be wrong. If he was right, Tharn would either continue getting hurt, or he'd lose his best friend. If he was wrong, then Tharn would never get Type back, and Thorn had never seen his brother so happy as when he was with Type. That one day they'd met, Tharn had barely stopped smiling. He had been cute with Tar, sure, but with Type he had been in love, and it looked good on him.<br/>It wasn't fair! Why did this have to happen to Tharn? He didn't deserve it, the pain his friends put him through. It wasn't right. Thorn really wanted to get to the bottom of this, to find out the truth. He'd do whatever he could to know, because at least then he could protect his brother easier.<br/>Thorn still couldn't decide whether to even tell Tharn about Lhong and Type. If he did, and Tharn acted rashly then he could damage something unintentionally, if he didn't, and it turned out to be true, Thorn wouldn't forgive himself for hiding it from him.</p>
<p>Tharn woke up in time for dinner, Thorn told Tharn that Lhong had come over again. Tharn nodded and shrugged, showing his phone. He'd had another seven calls from Lhong today. It seemed Lhong was incredibly concerned for his friend. Tharn needed friends like that to look out for him, although part of him wondered if it should be Lhong at all.</p>
<p>It was nearly Thanya's bed time, the two of them were sat at the piano, having a short practice of her songs.<br/>"Thorn, are you okay?" Thanya asked from next to him as Thorn missed another note.<br/>"I'm fine, Princess," He responded with a smile. She didn't need to know about his internal struggles.<br/>"You normally play better than this though?"<br/>"I'm just worried about Tharn," Thorn responded. "He's got a lot on his mind, but I want him to be better."<br/>"Maybe you need to talk your worries through with Tharn then?" Thanya suggested easily, "He might make you feel better, like you do for him."<br/>Thorn smiled, ruffling the hair on her head. "When did you become so wise?" Thanya giggled happily in response. "Okay, enough talk, once more, and then to bed."</p>
<p>Thorn sighed, turning in his position on the floor. Thanya was right, he was sure of it, so tomorrow, Thorn would tell Tharn. It still wasn’t an easy thought, but he knew Tharn would want to know, even if it wasn't true. Maybe he could try and patch things up with Type then, if that was what he wanted to do, or maybe it would make him hate Type for bringing his best friend into something. It wasn't the ideal result, but if that was what Tharn felt, then maybe it would help him move on. Either way, Tharn deserved to know, and Thorn was going to make sure to be there for him every step of the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6 - Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Word of the day: Trust.</p><p>Trusting anyone was difficult. Tharn had been hurt too many times. Sure he was often carefree and relaxed with people, but that didn't equate to trust. Tharn could count on one hand exactly how many people he trusted completely at the moment. Take away his family and he was down to just one person. Lhong.</p><p>Tharn had slept better than he had done all week. He actually thought he was okay the second he woke up, until his situation hit. It didn't take long for that to sink in, a lack of Type by his side, stealing the covers, or pressed up against his chest, sealed that thought for him. It didn't help that he was worried about his brother. Thorn had been restless again last night. He played it off as just having lots of work, but Thorn was always busy, it's how he liked to be. There was something he didn't want to tell Tharn, and it was making Tharn feel uneasy.</p><p>Thorn was quieter than Tharn was at breakfast. Even Thanya noticed that, asking Thorn if he was okay. Her concern put a smile on his face and he replied that he was fine, just thinking. The rest of the family seemed to accept that, but something still felt off about it to Tharn.<br/>
Tharn washed up, the others leaving him to it as they had places to be. Thorn got his laptop out and sat in the lounge. Tharn kept glancing to him, wondering if he was just going to give in at some point. But he didn't.<br/>
Once he'd finished the washing up, Tharn didn't hang around downstairs, instead heading to his room. Whatever was eating at Thorn, he could speak to Tharn when he was ready.</p><p>Lunch was quiet, just Thorn and Tharn sat quietly out by the pool. Neither ate much. Tharn still didn't have much of an appetite. It was when they were sat in silence afterwards, listening to the birds and the wind and the trees that Thorn finally spoke.<br/>
"I've got a confession."<br/>
"Is this what's been bugging you?"<br/>
Thorn's response was slow, but he nodded. "Yes." Tharn didn't speak, but raised an eyebrow to let Thorn know he was listening. Thorn took a breath before continuing, "I went to see Type yesterday."<br/>
Tharn's eyes widened for a moment, the shock of Thorn's words hitting him hard, before he bowed his head. He wasn't angry at Thorn, he just missed Type. "How is he?" Tharn couldn't resist asking, he wanted the truth.<br/>
"He's in pain, I think. He seems to be good at hiding his feelings, but his words gave him away." Thorn responded. Tharn knew that was true, Type had hidden his feelings behind his aggressive exterior so that fewer people could judge him. "But he was functioning. How much of that is to do with his friends, I don't know." Tharn nodded, he could see Type's friends picking him up, or maybe not, maybe it was just No, because they hadn't told anyone else. That thought hit Tharn hard. Type had no one to fall back on, except No. It made No's visit the other day feel even more important, whether it was for No or for Type.<br/>
"So," Tharn continued when Thorn didn't, "What did you say to him?"<br/>
"I wanted to hear from him why…" Thorn trailed off. Tharn finished the words in his head 'why he left me.'<br/>
"What did I do wrong?" Tharn said, voiding any emotion from his voice with some difficulty.<br/>
"You didn't, Tharn." Tharn's eyes narrowed as he turned back to Thorn. "He still loves you." Tharn trusted Thorn, more than he trusted anyone else in the world. But that… that was still too much for Tharn to believe.<br/>
"If that's true, then why…?"<br/>
"Because he had to." Thorn bit at his lip. Tharn could feel how nervous Thorn felt. "This whole thing, whatever happened between you and Tar, and you and Type, and even Tar and Type, it was all a set up."<br/>
"I knew that," Tharn couldn't help rolling his eyes. "It was Tar's plan. Even Type admitted that he knew that." Tharn changed his mind. He didn't want to talk about Type anymore, it was just making him think about the dorm room, and Type's words to him.<br/>
<em>"Tar was the one who texted you. So how could you believe him?"</em><br/>
<em>"I know it's a set up."</em><br/>
<em>"Then why…?"</em><br/>
<em>"But I won't take it anymore!"</em><br/>
<em>"That's not what he told me."</em><br/>
"Then he lied."<br/>
"I don't think he did, Tharn." Thorn looked at him sadly. He was biting his lip again. It was clearly something he didn't want to say.<br/>
"Just tell me. Please?"<br/>
"I don't know how true this is, but I think I believe him." Tharn could hear the uncertainty in Thorn's voice. "Type said, it wasn't Tar, it was Lhong." Thorn paused, and Tharn narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't know all the details, but he said Lhong is the reason Tar broke up with you, and Type tried to not play Lhong's game, but in the end, he was never going to succeed without one or both of you getting hurt. It's why you ended up with Tar at the hotel, and how Lhong knew where you were there too."<br/>
Tharn fell silent, he could hear Type's voice again, ringing loudly in his ears.<br/>
<em>"Stop being an easy target for manipulation." </em>Tharn had never thought he was. He was careful with his trust, after being betrayed so many times. He thought Type was just on about Tar, and Tharn's waring feelings about Tar when he knew he loved Type.<br/>
<em>"I don't want to be a joke anymore." </em>That had confused Tharn, because Type wasn't a joke, he knew that. He was the man that Tharn loved. Unless… Unless Type had meant he was a joke to Lhong, then maybe…<br/>
<em>"Each day, I hate myself more and more. And if we have to break up some day, isn't it better to do it now?" </em>Have to. Tharn hadn't thought about it before, the wording seeming unimportant in the grand scheme of everything. Part of him wanted to go back, to hear Type say all those words again, no matter how painful, because had he missed a hidden meaning? Had Tharn been so well tricked that this was the result?<br/>
Tharn quickly wiped at his eyes, trying to hide the tears from his brother, "What makes you believe him?"<br/>
"Two things. The first was Type himself. He was crying, and I could tell he was sincere. He believed everything he said."<br/>
"And the other?" Tharn asked. He didn't want to know, but he felt like he needed to.<br/>
"Lhong himself. His persistent calls could just be worry for a friend, yes, but, I spoke to him yesterday, and I could tell something wasn't right."<br/>
"What if it was just him worrying about me?" Tharn asked. He still didn't want to trust Thorn, but then the debate came down to whether Tharn trusted Lhong or Thorn more, and Tharn didn't feel like that should be a competition.<br/>
"Then I just had Type in my head." Thorn answered simply, "And maybe that made me suspicious."<br/>
"And how come Type told you this?"<br/>
Without missing a beat, Thorn replied, "because I promised not to tell you."<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
His phone rang then, Lhong's name coming up on the screen. Tharn quickly rejected it. It was band practice time again, and he knew he was letting them down. He'd make it up to them somehow, but after what he'd just been told, there was no chance he was picking up to Lhong. Tharn needed time. He needed to find out the truth.<br/>
"Tharn," Thorn started again, dragging Tharn's attention from his phone. "You can use the information, but don't do anything stupid with it. We don't know what's actually truth." He paused, resting a hand on Tharn's shoulder. "It might be better just to keep it quiet."<br/>
Tharn nodded to his brother. He wouldn't act rashly, not yet, anyway.</p><p>Tharn shifted his phone between his hands. It had been over an hour since Thorn told him, and Tharn hadn't moved from the spot. Lhong had tried to call again, but Tharn just let it ring out. Eventually he opened up his phone, typing out a message.</p><p>
        <em>To Techno<br/>
</em>
        <em>-Is it true?</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>From Techno<br/>
</em>
        <em>-Is what true?</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>To Techno<br/>
</em>
        <em>-Is this all because of Lhong?</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>From Techno<br/>
</em>
        <em>-Tharn<br/>
</em>
        <em>-I can't answer that right now.</em>
      </p><p>
        <em>To Techno<br/>
</em>
        <em>-I need to know.</em>
      </p><p>There was a long pause, Tharn ran his hand through his hair impatiently.</p><p><em>From Techno<br/>
</em>-<em>We think so, yes.</em></p><p>Tharn felt his heart jump involuntarily at the we. He was on about Type as well, Tharn was certain.</p><p><em>To Techno<br/>
</em>-<em>What's he planning?</em></p><p>There was no response. Tharn sat staring at his phone for what felt like hours, but Techno either didn't know, or wouldn't say. Tharn didn't know which was worse.<br/>
If Type was up to something, Tharn wanted to know, he wanted to be there. Although it wasn't his job anymore, he wanted to protect him, even if he ended up protecting him from his best friend. Or maybe he'd have to protect Lhong from Type. Tharn didn't know which was worse… Or he did, but he wasn't sure he was ready for that admission yet.</p><p>The silence at dinner was awkward. Neither he or Thorn spoke much. Thanya was talking about a new friend from school, but their parents kept glancing between the brothers, as if they could tell that something was up. Tharn didn't eat anything. He thought he was going to throw up if he did, with all the thoughts going around in his head.<br/>
He'd had 8 calls in total from Lhong today before Tharn had turned his phone off so he couldn't see them anymore. Whether it was true or not, Tharn didn't want to talk to him right now, because if he did, and if Type was right, Tharn would not only have lost his boyfriend, but also his best friend. Tharn didn't know what he would do if that happened.</p><p>He did still trust someone. He really did. He trusted Thorn, Thanya and mom and dad.<br/>
Part of him trusted No. Not completely, his mouth was too big for that, but for his honesty and friendliness and acceptance.<br/>
He wanted to trust Type.<br/>
And Lhong… His head hurt from the thought. He loved Lhong like a brother. He cared for him and looked after him. But could he still trust him?<br/>
Before Lhong knew about Type, Tharn had been mostly happy. Sure, San had been a pain, but that had ended and, Tharn thought, Type had gotten past that. Maybe he would have if it hadn't been for Tar. But how did Type find out about Tar anyway?</p><p>Neither Thorn or Tharn could sleep that night. Both their minds were spinning.<br/>
Without meaning to, Tharn's thoughts went to Type, to the way he looked when he'd seen Tharn with Tar, the way his heartbreak was in his eyes from before Tharn had even got his hand in Types. The way he looked at Tharn as little as possible, as if the pain was just too much. The way Type panicked when Tharn got back before he'd finished packing. The way he cried with Tharn while Tharn begged him not to leave. The way Type touched Tharn's cheek, gently, lovingly, before leaving him there.<br/>
Tharn wiped at his eyes, quickly drying them off. His head hurt so much.<br/>
Was Type as heartbroken as he was?<br/>
Tharn's eyes slowly shut, one last thought creeping into his head before sleep took him.<br/>
Did Type really still love him?</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7 - Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is split into 2, the other part of Day 7 will be put out tomorrow (UK time!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Word of the day: Hope.</p><p>It had been a week. A week since they had last kissed, a week since he'd woken up with Type in his arms, pressed so close it was like they were one person. A week since Tharn had been able to see the man he loved.<br/>
A week.<br/>
Tharn took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. He'd given himself a week. He was surprised he'd gotten this far. Tharn didn't think he'd ever feel the same again, but maybe he could hope.</p><p>He was silent at breakfast. His thoughts from the previous day still turning through his mind. He wanted to know more. He wanted to see them both, Type and Lhong, and find out the truth.<br/>
Thorn seemed better this morning, he seemed back to his usual self, talking with their parents about work. Tharn guessed getting the information off his chest had helped Thorn, he just wished it helped him too.<br/>
Tharn still couldn't work out what was going on. Was he part of some game, or was it all a lie made up for Type to gain his forgiveness and someone else to throw the blame onto. Somehow the last option didn't seem to fit. If he'd wanted forgiveness, Type would've got in contact with him and spoken to him directly. Tharn would've let him too, he'd have given anything to be able to wrap his arms around Type again.<br/>
Tharn got down from the table early, his head putting him back to a week ago. He needed to get out of the room. He hadn't even eaten anything, but he couldn't stay there.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll see you later," Tharn said, kissing Type's lips quickly, the way he knew often wound Type up. It didn't today, Type just seemed to be enjoying the attention.<br/>
</em>
  <em>"Hmm, don't be late." Type had responded, even though he hadn't let go of Tharn. It had made his heart jump, the feeling that Type didn't want him to leave.<br/>
</em>
  <em>"How late is late?" Tharn asked as a joke, grinning when Type rolled his eyes. Tharn kissed his cheek , "I love you." He spoke sincerely now, seeing that shy smile appear on Type's face, the one he loved.<br/>
</em>
  <em>"Go on, go." Type responded after a few minutes.</em>
</p><p>Tharn had walked out that door without looking back. He wondered what he'd have seen if he had, would Type have been smiling at him, or would that look have been in his eyes, the one that showed his pain, his heartbreak. Tharn almost wished he'd looked.<br/>
The day before, Type had said so much that didn't make sense. The way he'd blown up at Tharn before leaving, saying that no one understood him. Type knew Tharn understood. He had to know.<br/>
He'd pushed Tharn away from him, like he was trying to make Tharn hate him. Like he was trying to somehow make it easier for Tharn to hate him. Tharn never could.<br/>
Those moments on that day, when Type had seemed like he was falling back to the man he was before, they terrified Tharn. He could still see Type's past, the way he'd described it, flickering through Type's eyes as his fists had clung to Tharn's shirt. He could see the fear, the hatred, the aggression. Tharn wasn't scared for himself though. He was scared for Type. What had happened to him then to make him fall back to that? What had he seen, or what had been done to him?<br/>
But then he came back, passed out drunk, Lhong carrying him, and he seemed like he was back to normal again. Lhong had helped him relax, and Tharn couldn't have been more grateful, no matter the jealousy he'd admitted he felt. And Type had been being cute, asking for a hug before accepting Tharn's apology. Tharn gave in, of course. He could still hear Type's heart beat in his ears, slightly erratic, Tharn assumed from the drinking.<br/>
Had the hug just been to hide his hurt?</p><p>Tharn quickly dried his eyes, lying back on his bed. Almost everything had felt so normal then, Type showing he cared in his usual way, he was a man of action instead of words, and, although he so wanted to hear the words from Type, he still loved Type for the actions.<br/>
But now, looking back at those conversations, the way Type didn't want to let Tharn go, the way he wanted more attention, he accepted the kisses… As if he knew something was going to happen. Maybe he didn't know when, and he would've held on tighter if he did, or maybe if he held on tighter he would've never let go. He could've told Tharn everything he told Thorn. Maybe they could've solved it together.<br/>
Tharn could feel his body shaking, although no tears were falling. He was surprised to realise it wasn't the same sadness he'd been feeling for the week, it was anger. Anger that Type hadn't spoken to him, hadn't trusted him.<br/>
But Tharn knew why, of course he did. He had been friends with Lhong long before he met Type. Type would've thought he needed evidence, and even then, Tharn might not have believed him.<br/>
Why did love have to be so difficult?</p><p>His phone was vibrating in his pocket, that was what woke Tharn up. He'd somehow slept through lunch, although someone had left a plate of something on his desk. His phone was still buzzing. Tharn sleepily fished it out of his pocket, pressing the hang up button on Lhong's call. Apparently he'd missed 10 calls so far today. Tharn was a caring person, but even he would say it was getting a bit crazy, the amount of phone calls Lhong made.<br/>
Tharn moved over to his desk, eating a few bites of the lunch, before moving downstairs instead. He didn't know why, but he was feeling restless now. He was regularly switching where he spent time between his bedroom, the lounge and the pool, unable to work out exactly what he wanted to do.<br/>
He didn't do anything while moving around though. His phone remained in his pocket, causing several more calls from Lhong to ring out, but other than that he just sat there, listening or gazing at a specific spot and zoning out, his thoughts empty, which was probably better than the alternative.</p><p>Dinner came, and Tharn managed about a mouthful before giving up. He still wasn't hungry.  Instead he excused himself, getting down from the table.<br/>
"I'm going for a walk."<br/>
"Did you want company?"<br/>
Thorn was asking, Tharn could see the wariness in his eyes, and in his parents, but he shook his head.<br/>
"I'll be fine, don't worry."<br/>
It had been a week since Tharn had left the confines of his home. He almost didn't go as he got to the gate, debating turning back and heading to his room, but he knew his restlessness would be worse if he didn't go. He wasn't an overly active man, but he'd never done so little exercise before.</p><p>Tharn walked aimlessly around the streets of Bangkok, the ones that he knew so well. The moon mostly shone behind him, the long shadows it cast, alongside the streetlights, made him feel he was walking to some doom in a horror move.<br/>
His aimlessly didn't feel so random when Tharn realised he was heading to uni. He sat silently outside the science buildings. Part of him hoped to see Type, but it was nearly 8pm, and classes had long since finished.<br/>
Tharn still sat there, his body feeling weak, and his gaze blurred as he zoned out, focusing on nothing in particular.<br/>
His thoughts went back to Lhong. He couldn't help it. He had trusted Lhong for several years now, he trusted him with most of his thoughts. Besides his brother, Lhong probably knew the most about him. He knew when Tharn was suffering, when he needed someone to brighten him up. He knew when Tharn was in love, for however short that period could last. Tharn had told Type that Lhong was the best friend he'd ever had. If Type was right, and this was all because of him, Tharn didn't know if he'd ever want a friend again.<br/>
His phone buzzed in his pocket, startling him back to the current. He pulled it out, expecting to see it as a call from Lhong, who had phoned every hour so far today. He did not expect what he saw though.</p><p>
  <em>From Techno<br/>
</em>
  <em>-On road by campus. Near music faculty.</em>
</p><p>It was straight forward, more than Tharn ever thought No could be.<br/>
The phone vibrated again in his hands, this time it was a call from Lhong. Tharn let it ring out. He was barely a minute away from them. He could see, he could find out the truth.<br/>
He thought of Type, and Tar, and his other ex's. The pain in Tar's eyes every time they'd accidently met, the way Tum had sounded so broken when he admitted how much he was hurting because of what Tharn had done to Tar. But he hadn't done anything. Tharn knew that. And the heartbreak in Type's eyes as he watched Tar, not even seeming able to look at Tharn. Maybe it was Type's hatred towards Tar, or maybe it was something else. A knowledge that he'd kept hidden to protect Tharn, at the cost of their love.</p><p>Tharn moved, standing up and running as quietly as he could. For Type, Tar and Tum. He owed it to all of them to find out the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 7 - Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 7 part 2!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope I have done this scene justice! I'm really nervous that I haven't because it's one of my favourite scenes in the show!<br/>Let me know if there's anything you didn't like, or did like, about how I wrote it! I can try and change any issues, but please be nice about it!</p>
<p>I cried so much writing this chapter, the pain Tharn, Lhong and Type are in is so palpable! Even doing the edits today when I had to check a few bits with the clip, it hurts so much!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Second word of the day: Home</p>
<p>Home is where your heart is, that's what Tharn had always been taught. Most of his life home had been with his family. It was a strange realisation the day that Tharn didn't find he missed home anymore. He missed his family, but his home wasn't there now, it had gone to a dorm room on the uni campus, with two single beds, and a man who he barely knew.<br/>
And now. Now it was wherever that man was. Where ever Type was. </p>
<p>He heard No and Champ before he could see them. They were hiding behind some cars, and panicking about something Tharn couldn't see yet. He kept walking, focusing mostly on where No and Champ were, but sometimes changing to look ahead of them. He was coming up behind the pair of them when he actually saw it. Type on the floor, being pinned by Lhong, who was punching Type continuously in the face.<br/>
He froze.<br/>
Clearly Type was up to something, that's why No and Champ were there, but at the same time, Tharn wanted nothing more than to interrupt.<br/>
There was another issue too. He hadn't seen Type for a week, and he could feel the tears already starting to boil up in his eyes, he hadn't quite realised how much he'd missed Type. He couldn't let that get the better of him, not now.<br/>
Tharn took a few deep breaths, his mind slowly registering what the boys were saying.<br/>
"Take it, I'll go help him." Champ was trying to hand No the phone they seemed to be filming on.<br/>
"No Champ! you can't go!" Tharn didn't get why, "You must keep filming!" Couldn't No have kept filming while Champ stopped them? "Wait a little more. Calm down, please."<br/>
Tharn shook his head, coming behind No and resting a hand on his shoulder. No eyes widened when he looked up, his mouth opening and the words coming out loud enough that Tharn was sure that Lhong and Type would hear them.<br/>
"Shit!" Tharn clamped his free hand down on No's mouth, waiting for him to calm down before removing it. "How did you get here?"�"What are you doing here?"<br/>
No and Champ spoke at the same time, Tharn ignoring them both. "What?" He looked towards the two fighting, noticing that Lhong had stopped punching Type now, instead he was sat knelt over Type, but Tharn couldn't quite see what was going on.<br/>
"You weren't supposed to be here yet." No responded. Tharn narrowed his eyes at him, making a move to head towards Lhong and Type until No grabbed his arm to hold him back. "Wait, just a bit, please Tharn."<br/>
"Uhh, No?" Champ interrupted, eyes wide. Tharn didn't wait for a response, his eyes registering Lhong grabbing a large stone and he was moving. He tugged his hand roughly out of No's grip, and sprinted forwards.<br/>
"Lhong! Stop!" Tharn called, reaching Lhong and grabbing his arm just before he tried to slam the stone down. Tharn could hear Techno shouting his name, but he didn't listen. Champ grabbed the other arm, and between them Tharn managed to get the stone and throw it behind them, away from Lhong.<br/>
The second they'd managed to drag Lhong off of Type, Tharn moved, placing a hand gently around Type's back for support, his other resting on Type's leg, all Tharn's attention was focused completely on Type. "Type, are you okay?" He tried not to sound too worried, they were no longer together after all, but he knew he'd failed.<br/>
"I'm okay." Type responded, his voice was hoarse, and the cuts on his face looked painful. Tharn really hoped he'd be able to help clean them up, if nothing else. As subtly as he could Tharn moved his hand to see if Type had any other injuries. "How did you get here?"<br/>
Tharn wasn't ready to drop Thorn in it yet, or No for that matter. "Later," he responded, giving Type a small smile. "Good thing you're okay."<br/>
"Tharn." He'd been ignoring him on purpose. He didn't want to, no, he couldn't look at him. If he'd been unsure before, he wasn't now. Tharn couldn't ignore what he'd seen; he trusted Type more than Lhong. Slowly, Tharn turned to face him, grateful for No's hand on his arm, even if he could tell it was hesitant. "Tharn." He was grateful for Champ blocking Lhong too, stopping him from moving any closer. "Tharn…"<br/>
Tharn looked down, collecting his emotions as best as he could, before turning to No, "No, watch Type for me." No nodded, seemingly unable to speak. Tharn didn't register that his look was probably the reason why. He glanced back at Type, keeping eye contact with him before standing up. He wanted Type to know he trusted him. He loves him.<br/>
He faintly heard No say "Take it easy, okay?" but Tharn ignored him, taking a deep breath before focusing on Lhong.<br/>
"Tharn." He sounded scared. "Don't look at me like that."<br/>
Tharn's eyes widened a little as he reached out to Champ carefully. Tharn didn't really know Champ, they'd spent a little time around each other, but he wasn't aware that Champ knew about his and Type's relationship. Or maybe he hadn't known, and he was just here because he was Type's friend.<br/>
"I'm Lhong, your best friend." That seemed to change something in Tharn. He felt angry, more angry than he'd ever been. Yes, Lhong had been his friend,  but he'd never imagined his friend would try to critically injure the person he knew Tharn loves! "Tharn, don't look at me like that!"<br/>
He knew his anger was obvious, he could see it in the way Lhong moved away from him, the way Lhong's voice shook. Tharn rested a hand on Lhong's shoulder, in part to steady himself, and to stop Lhong from moving away.<br/>
He didn't give a warning. His fist moving to Lhong's jaw before Lhong could really notice it. He didn't feel bad when Lhong fell to the floor, but his control managed to stop him for proceeding any further. He stood silent as Lhong stood up, making sure the hint of regret he felt at the blood on Lhong's lip didn't show on his face.<br/>
"What the fuck have you done?" Tharn's voice was loud, he could control his actions, but not his voice.<br/>
"I haven't done anything." There was no hint he was lying, no tick that Tharn could pick out. If he hadn't seen, and if he hadn't heard what Type had said, he would have believed Lhong. "I haven't done anything!"<br/>
"How could you do this to me, Lhong?" The anger had changed, he could feel the hurt coming as well. It wasn't a good mix, and Tharn knew he needed to get himself under control, but he couldn't.<br/>
"Tharn… I haven't done anything! He… He was provoking me." Tharn could see the terror in Lhong's eyes. He had to force himself to not pay attention to it. This was supposed to be his best friend in front of him. "I was angry for you. Believe me." He felt the anger building again. His hands balling into fists. He didn't want to hit Lhong again, he knew that, but if he wasn't careful… "Please believe me, Tharn." Tharn was breathing deeply, trying to control himself.<br/>
"Believe you?" His anger dissipated almost immediately, his breathing heavy as the pain took over. "You want me to believe the one who hurts everyone around me?"<br/>
"Tharn." Lhong's voice was turning weak. "You believe other people more than me? I've always been by your side." He grabbed Tharn's hands. Tharn didn't think he had the strength to pull away. "Everything. I've done everything for you."<br/>
Tharn closed his eyes, he could feel the tears coming now as he briefly thought of Tar and Type, his voice calming from the thought. "For me? This? You do this for me?"<br/>
"Because no one is good enough for you!"<br/>
That one sentence brought all the anger back. "It's none of your business!"<br/>
"No one truly loves you." They were the words Tharn had already told himself this week. "No one is perfect for you. I want you to find a good man, so I tested them. But no one is good enough for you. They're all evil!"<br/>
Tharn blinked, he knew, or at least by the time he'd got to No and Champ, he'd believed it, but it still felt like he'd just been punched in the gut. "You said…" He had to take another breath, his bottom lip quivering as he did, "… you did what? What did you do to them?"<br/>
"I only told them you cheated, and they lost trust in you. Just like that." Tharn felt his face falling, He'd lost everyone because of a lie. "Unlike me… No matter how much you lie to me, I still believe you." Lhong was trying to make eye contact, Tharn struggled to reciprocate. All that pain, all the loss, just because he was a pawn in Lhong's game. "I'll always be by your side, Tharn. It should be me. It has to be me. It has to be me, Tharn."<br/>
Tharn couldn't look at him. He couldn't do it. The begging was one thing, the knowledge of the lies he'd spread, and every break-up he'd had, they'd been because of Lhong. He tried to remove his hands from Lhong's, but he didn't have the strength.<br/>
"I know… I know that…" Lhong's broken words didn't ease Tharn at all. His head told him Lhong was guilty, but his heart wanted to protect him, like they always had. "…I'm important to you. You can break up with them. But you can't break up with me." Tharn was trying not to cry again, he couldn't, not yet. "You're fine without a boyfriend, but you can't live without your friend by your side!" Tharn swallowed, he thought he'd known pain before, but he'd never known this. "I know. I know you love me too."<br/>
Tharn still couldn't make eye contact, but he managed to find the words to respond. "You are important to me, Lhong. But not the way you think." He'd kept his voice void of emotion this time. It was better than showing the pain, heartbreak, anger, loss. There were too many emotions for him. He held Lhong's gaze after he finished speaking, however much it hurt him.<br/>
"That's not true. Not true. Not true." He knew what it was like to beg, he knew the pain Lhong was in. That he was the cause of it…<br/>
Tharn felt himself slipping towards tears again, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice now. "I trusted you. But you hurt Tar! You hurt everyone!"<br/>
"Tar? Tar didn't really love you, Tharn!" Tharn's eyes widened slightly. He didn't know if it was disgust or something else he was feeling. He knew the truth, Tar himself couldn't keep that hidden. "I can prove it. He can fuck any man. You have to see how much he enjoyed it." Tharn didn't know what happened, but something about Lhong's words made him feel sick. "I felt disgusted every time I saw you with him. Tar didn't really love you. He's okay with any man. I have a clip." He was getting more desperate, Tharn could tell. "I have a clip, Tharn. I can send it to you! Tar's slutty…"<br/>
He felt his strength return, just for a second, Tharn pushed Lhong away, shutting him up, just before the emotions broke over him. He'd forgotten about Type, No and Champ behind him, but he could hear them moving now.<br/>
Tharn didn't turn to them, he couldn't move his feet. It felt like they'd collapse under him if he did.<br/>
His head hurt. It was all too much. The betrayal. Lhong was his brother, and he'd broken Tar. And it was all because of Tharn. If he hadn't dated Tar, Tar would've been okay, Tum wouldn't have suffered, their family wouldn't have suffered. He brought a shaking hand up to his face. Everything hurt.<br/>
"It's my fault. I hurt that boy." He couldn't stop the tears. He wished he'd never come here now, he'd ignored No's message and gone home, or gone to bed when he was going to leave the house. Anything was better than this pain. "If I had left him alone, he wouldn't have gone through this."<br/>
There was a hand on his shoulder. Turning him around, shaking him. "Stop blaming yourself!" It was Type. His Type. "The one who must take responsibility is him. Not you."<br/>
Everything became white noise. Tharn's head rested against Type's chest, and nothing else existed in that moment. Tharn moved his hands so he could balance himself using Type, and he could feel Type's hands moving carefully behind his head.<br/>
He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't be the cause of the pain, the hurt. Everything had been because of him. Everything. Tharn felt weak against Type's body.<br/>
"I'm going to drop out."</p>
<p>The silence was deafening, but it didn't last long. Type forced him back a short distance, separating their body's. His hands were gripping Tharn's shirt like they often did when he was scared.<br/>
"What the hell are you saying?" Their eyes met, so painfully slowly. Tharn could see the fear, the love, the pain, all of it mirrored in his eyes.<br/>
"You can't drop out! Didn't you say you love music the most?" Type held Tharn there, the only thing keeping him upright as Lhong spoke. "You can't quit. You can't."<br/>
Tharn couldn't look anywhere else. Type was his strength. "I'm the cause of all of this. Because I'm friends with Lhong. Because I was Tar's boyfriend." He could feel his voice going again. "Everything happens because of me. I must take responsibility."<br/>
Type shook him again, Tharn felt like he was going to fall to the ground, his hands on Type's waist and Type's clinging to his shirt being the only thing that kept him upright. "Will you stop being heroic? The one who must take responsibility is him, not you!" He paused, his voice changing, becoming softer, almost desperate sounding, "Do you really want to break up with me?"<br/>
Tharn broke. He couldn't control himself anymore, his voice breaking with everything else. "No, Type." He tried to breathe in, but failed, causing him to cough. He had no strength now, it was only Type keeping him upright. "Don't break up with me. Don't break up with me Type."<br/>
Tharn leant forward, and Type let him carefully rest against him again as Type battled with Lhong. Tharn couldn't listen to it. He didn't want to hear Lhong anymore, he just wanted to go home. He wanted to be able to cuddle Type again, to breathe him and become his again. He wanted this to end.<br/>
He could hear Lhong saying what he couldn't do. He couldn't quit, he couldn't stop playing music, because that was what he loved most, but he loved Type more than any of that.<br/>
No replaced Type, Tharn surprised himself by managing to stand alone, No just holding onto his hand, giving Tharn whatever strength he could. Tharn stayed focused on No until he couldn't, Lhong demanding he face him. He couldn't do that either. He just briefly saw Lhong before he was looking at the ground. He wished Type would just leave him.<br/>
"Tharn…" Tharn took a few breaths, as deep as he could. He would listen to Lhong just once more. ""I love you, Tharn." Tharn was surprised that Type didn't punch Lhong, his fist was clenched so tightly in Lhong's shirt that he could've quite easily held Lhong there and hit him. "I love you, Tharn. I love you!"<br/>
"But I don't love you." It wasn't true. He loved Lhong and that was why the betrayal hurt so much. Lhong was his family.<br/>
He hadn't expected the pain when he saw Lhong fall to the ground, broken. After everything today, that hurt the most. Being the cause of all that pain to his best friend, his brother. He clenched his eyes shut, his body shaking as he held his tears back.<br/>
"Type. Let's get out of here." No still hadn't let him go. "Come on. Come on. Please." Even when he moved to reach out for Type, No kept a hold on Tharn's hand. Tharn wouldn't have stayed on his feet without that. "I think it's enough. Let's go."<br/>
"Let's go, Tharn." Type's voice was in his ear as his hands grabbed Tharn's arms, moving him onwards.<br/>
"Don't drop out!" Tharn could hear the panic in the shouted words. Both he and Type turned their heads to look briefly at Lhong. "I'll go. Since I can't be by your side, everything means nothing." Tharn nearly fell forward, Type's hands on his back and arms steadying him as they turned back away together. "I'll go. I can't take music away from you. I really can't take music away from you." </p>
<p>Type was next to him, still holding him up. Tharn hurt, everything ached, he felt ready to collapse. He could hear Lhong's shouts behind him, chanting his name, but he couldn't turn around again. He couldn't go back.</p>
<p>It was a short walk back to their dorm. No and Champ walked Type and Tharn back, leaving them at the door. It would take a while, Tharn knew, to get over what had happened. He'd lost his best friend, the person he trusted most. He did consider that he might hate Type for it, but then Type was sitting him on the edge of their bed, and forcing him to drink something, and wrapping his arms around Tharn as he cried in Type's shoulder. And Tharn realised. He was back where he belonged.</p>
<p>Word of the day: Home<br/>
He could say it again now. Home. He was there. However much pain there was, however broken and lost he was, Tharn was in Type's arms again. He was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A Massive Thank You to everyone who read, kudos'd and especially commented on this! I hope I've done it justice! ♥️♥️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If there are any guests reading this that would like an account, I have 8 invites available, please let me know! Currently guests aren't registering hits, so it's a bonus to authors if you're logged in for us!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>